


The Body of Monster!Loki

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Colored pencil drawing, Drawing, Gen, Monster Loki (Marvel), Monsters, Non-Human Genitalia, Nudity, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), The fanfic is about Loki shapeshifting into a monster, This is art inspired by my fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In my ficStop Don't Stop, Loki shapeshifts into a monster to roleplay monster sex with Tony Stark. This is a colored pencil drawing of Loki's monster form, full body nude with a soft penis.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Body of Monster!Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop Don't Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765136) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 



> I know I am not an especially skilled artist, so please be kind. I am not looking for any criticism, constructive or not. Thank you for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Related drawings:   
> [The Face of Monster!Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869890)  
> [The Cock of Monster!Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410934)


End file.
